


A Prize Given

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Boromir, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Caring Faramir, Dark, Depressed Aragorn, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Hurt Aragorn, Isolation, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Boromir, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicidal Thoughts, Will to Escape, memory manipulation, very dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: He could not recall anything else, except his name, Strider. Everything about his past was a mystery, and he could not recall anything. All he wants is to remember and escape. Escape from the chambers of Boromir, for he was given to Boromir as a prize by Denethor. Strider needs to keep his wits about him and keep fighting for his memories, and ignore the false ones that he feels are being implanted into his mind. That is the only way should he wish to escape the cruelties of Boromir.





	A Prize Given

**Author's Note:**

> Read tags. Don't like, then don't read. This will be dark. Updates will be spread out. Enjoy. Aragorn has no memory that that is his name. Remember Strider is his ranger name.

The chains were tight around his wrists, and the stone pillar was cold against his back. Strider couldn’t remember anything but that name, and the fact that he had been sold into slavery. He was bound in a room, as a present, to the son of the Stewart of Gondor, and he didn’t know what was going to happen to him. He was happy that his ring was not taking from him, though he could not recall why the ring meant so much to him. The clothing he had been forced to wear before being restrained to the pillar was embarrassing. It was a dress that one would normal see on a woman, but it had been modified to be very revealing and barely covered his chest or his other areas. Strider tried to remember how he was captured, how he had been sold to the Stewart of Gondor, but his mind was drawing a blank. The gag in his mouth was causing his mouth to go numb, and he looked up at his bound wrists, and saw that they were starting to turn red. _How did this happen? Why can’t I remember anything?_ Those were the only thoughts that were going through his mind as he waited. The sound of the door opening, and he slowly lifted his head to watch the Stewart of Gondor, Denethor, along with the oldest son, Boromir.

            “What is the surprise you are talking about Father?” Boromir asked. Strider could tell that Boromir was blindfolded and that was he could not see him. “And what is the occasion for?”

            Denethor made Strider’s skin crawl with the smile that he had on his face, and the fact that he was looking at Strider with a sickening hunger in his eyes. “You deserve a reward for all that you have done for Gondor my son. You protect Osgiliath like a true future Stewart should, and you deserve a reward. I do hope you enjoy it my son.” Strider just watched as Denethor led Boromir closer to him, and he pulled at the restraints, causing Boromir’s head to face him. When they were close enough to touch him, Denethor stopped Boromir, and continued to smile at Strider. “Take the blindfold off Boromir, and behold your gift.”

            Strider watched as Boromir slowly raised his hands and slowly began to remove the blindfold. In only a few seconds Strider’s grey-blue eyes were staring into the green eyes of Boromir. He saw a flash of hunger go through Boromir’s eyes, and out of the corner of his eyes, he watched as Boromir slowly raised his right hand and stroked his face. “What am I to do with this?” The interest in Boromir’s voice made Strider’s skin crawl, and the hungry look just made him sick to his stomach.

            “I brought you a slave to do whatever you wish to my beloved son.” Denethor proudly spoke. “Use him, beat him, make him lick your boots clean, the possibilities are endless. This slave is yours to do with as you please.” Strider watched as the hungry look in Boromir’s eyes grow as Denethor spoke, and he felt his stomach churning.

            “Anything I want? That does open many doors and possibilities.” Boromir spoke. Strider tried to pull his head out of Boromir’s touch, only to receive a sharp slap. Through the stinging pain in his face, he stared defiantly at Boromir. Strider refused to submit to anyone, including the son of the Stewart of Gondor. “This is going to be fun breaking you of this defiance you are showing, slave.” Strider groaned behind the gag as he felt Boromir’s finger’s digging into his face. He saw his chance and rammed his head forward with all his might. The blow caused his head to spin, but he smiled as he listened to Boromir groan out in pain. Strider saw that the headbutt also caused Boromir to back away from him, and he felt pride. Another sharp slap, and he tasted blood in his mouth. His eyes traveled to Denenthor, having forgotten that the man was in the room as well.

            “Do you want him punished Boromir for such an act of defiance against you?” Denethor asked. Strider watched as the Stewart looked over his son, making sure the blow didn’t cause any serious injury. “I can have the guards take him to the dungeons for a little while, or something worse.”

            Strider watched as Boromir was holding his head, checking to see if there was blood on his hand. The smile that Strider saw form on Boromir’s face, caused his stomach to churn. “That won’t be necessary father. I think I will punish him in here tonight. Should this behavior continue then I will change tactics when it comes to punishment.” Strider watched as Denethor merely bowed to his son, and quickly gave him a hungry look, before exiting the room. Strider watched as Boromir paced back and forth, keeping a good distance from him. “You are going to be fun, slave.”

            Strider pulled at the restraints, wishing he was free to fight. _I am no slave!_ Strider screamed in his mind. He remembered he had been captured and sold, but he wasn’t a slave. His memories were blank up until that point and he wished he knew who he really was. _I will never submit to you, or that bastard father of yours._ Strider gave another hard tug at the restraints, trying to see if he could slip his wrists from the irons. He let out a frustrated sigh when they wouldn’t slip.

            “You are going to be fun to break, slave.” Boromir laughed out. Before Strider could brace himself, Boromir was quickly upon him, hand entangled in his hair, pulling his head back. “Now that blow you gave me was a cheap shot, and I do not deal well with defiance. I do not take it from my men, nor will I take it from my bedroom slave.”

            The words bedroom slave made his blood turn cold, and the will to fight and escaped became his number one goal. He knew that he would never submit to being a bedroom slave, especially to the arrogant son of the Stewart of Gondor. It clicked in his mind why both Denenthor and Boromir looked at him with such hungry looks in their eyes, and why he had been dressed the way he was. _Like hell I will ever submit to being that!_ Strider yelled in his mind. _I will never break and I will fight until I escape!_ He turned and twists in the restraints, ignore the pain going through his head. Strider did not care that Boromir was holding his hair, for if he could slip his hands out of the restraints, then he could fight back. His vision went blur, and he felt a searing pain on the back of his head. It hit him that Boromir just slammed his head into the pillar that he was bound to. Strider felt his body start to go slack, and he knew that the blow made him weak.

            “I can see the defiance in your eyes, slave.” Boromir whispered into his ear. Strider couldn’t stop his skin from crawling as he felt Boromir’s tongue run across the side of his face. “You taste good, slave. But before anything, I have to figure out how to punish you for your defiance.” Strider felt Boromir’s finger slip under the gag, and slowly work it out of his mouth.

            “Strider.” Strider whispered out. He was happy that the gag was out of his mouth and that he could move his mouth once again. The taste of the cloth lingered in his mouth, but so did the taste of blood. Strider watched as Boromir slowly stepped in front of him, and then he spat the blood. He smiled as he watched the red liquid hit its mark and watched the disgust fall on Boromir’s face. Strider watched as Boromir slowly wiped the blood spit off his face. “My name is Strider, not slave.” He pulled at the restraints, still hoping that his wrists would slip out. The laugh that came from Boromir’s mouth caused Strider’s heart to skip a beat. The hit came hard and fast, and his vision became blurry.

            “It seems breaking you will be a bit more difficult than I thought.” Boromir laughed out. Strider tried to prepare for the next hit to the face, but this one landed on his gut. He began coughing, and watched as blood filled spit landed at his feet. “But if you were easily broken, then that would take the fun out of this.” Another hit across his face this time, and he could feel the markings forming. Strider knew he should play it smart, try and conserve his energy, but being forced to be something he wasn’t, was causing his blood to boil.

            “Go burn in Mordor.” Strider hissed out. He could not recall how he knew that location, but it was the first place that popped into his mind. All he was rewarded with was another strike to his face. Strider wondered how bruised his face was, and he wondered how many more hits he could take before he passed out. Strider did not know where he was getting the strength from, but he refused to go down so easily. “I will never submit to you.” It hurt to speak, and he wondered if anything was bruised in him. He just listened as Boromir laughed, and he felt his skin crawl. _Release my hands you bastard. Make this a fair fight!_ Strider could feel his anger brewing in him, and he hoped that Boromir would release him. He knew that if he could have his hands free, then he could escape.

            “I hope that you take a while to break, slave.” Boromir spoke. He marked his use of the word slave by punching Strider hard across the face. Boromir smiled as he watched Strider’s head hand there, and blood slowly drip out of his slave’s mouth. He entangled his hand in Strider’s hair, and forced his slave’s head up. Boromir smiled, for he could see that Strider was still conscious, but very weak. “And you are whatever I decide to call you, slave.”

            Strider didn’t know how he was still conscious, but he was, though very weak. He could feel the blood slowly dripping out his mouth, and he could feel that his face was swelling. “Never.” It was all Strider could whisper out, and he forced himself to use his strength to spit more blood at Boromir. He smiled as best as he could as Boromir released his hair, and Strider let his head fall. The laughter that filled the room sound ominous, and Strider felt fear from the laugher.

            Boromir paced back and forth, wiping the blood off his face, and laughing. He knew that breaking his new slave was going to be fun. “For so many hits to the face, and to still have strength left to spit, I am very impressed, slave. But I think it is time to get serious about punishing you for this defiance you are showing towards your Master.”

            “You are not my, my Master.” Strider hissed out. Part of him knew that he was being stupid, by his pride would not let him stop. He refused to submit easily, and he did not know where the strength was coming to keep defining Boromir. Strider just watched as Boromir ripped the dress off in one tug, and he felt color flush through his body. He was completely naked, weak, and Boromir was looking his with a hungry stare. “Release me.” His body felt weak, but he could not submit, no matter what.

            “I’m enjoy this little game.” Boromir laughed out. “But I think it is time we get serious, and time for you to start learning your place, slave.” Strider watched as Boromir walked closer to him. He tried to will himself to kick out as Boromir got closer to him, but his body was not responding. The blows he endured finally catching up to him.

            Strider felt Boromir release his wrists, and he tried to force himself to stand and fight. His legs were not responding, and the blows made him weak. Strider felt his body going down, and he barely had time to brace himself from falling on his face. He spat more blood from his mouth, and watched as a small red pool formed. His body was weak from the blows to the head, and his body didn’t want to move. Slowly, he forced himself to stand, ignoring all the feelings he was feeling as he wobbled on his two feet. Another blow to his face, and he couldn’t brace himself as his body fell hard on the ground, and grunt escaped his mouth. There was no time to defend himself as he felt Boromir’s foot contact his gut, and he couldn’t help but groan out in pain. Strider tried to curl himself into a ball to protect himself, but his body wasn’t responding as he felt another swift kick.

            Time was lost to Strider as he felt blow after blow land upon his body, and soon he couldn’t feel whether his body was moving. His eyes traveled to his fingers and watched as his fingers twitched and he could feel his body coughing. Strider felt the warm iron liquid leave his mouth, and he prayed that there were no severe internal injuries. “I think that was punishment enough, for now slave.” Boromir’s voice boomed around the room. In Strider’s head, it felt like horses trampling across the plain. “Now it is time to use you.” The sound of Boromir’s boots walking towards him made his skull feel like it was splitting in half.

            Strider tried to fight as he felt Boromir’s hand grab his arm, but his body wouldn’t respond. He couldn’t fight as Boromir dragged him across the floor, and Strider’s eyes fell upon the bed. _No. I cannot let that happen!_ Strider yelled in his mind. He tried to force his body to move, to fight back, but the assault he endured made him too weak. Before he could try anything else, he felt Boromir forcing his body on the bed, and Strider had no strength to fight nor move as Boromir positioned him face down on the bed. Strider watched as Boromir took his wrists, and bound them in rope, and then watched as Boromir tied the end off to the bed. _I already have any strength left to fight and this bastard thinks he needs to restrain me! I will kill him when I have recovered._ Strider thought. He couldn’t let his mind wonder as he listened to the sound of Boromir’s clothes rustling, and he knew that his captor was undressing. His skin crawled as he thought about what Boromir was about to do to him.

            “I must say for a man; your skin is quite fair.” Boromir whispered out. Strider couldn’t stop his body from shaking as he felt Boromir’s lips kiss along his skin. “I would suspect you to be an elf with this skin, but you are just a man.” Strider felt Boromir’s mouth move down his body, leaving kisses in its path. He tried to move his body, tried to will himself to back, but he was too weak from the hits. Instead, he looked at his bound hands as he felt Boromir’s hands start to rub along his body, trying to see if he could slip the rope. Strider let out a silent sigh, for he realized that in his condition, he was not going to be able to slip the ropes. “I wonder if you’ve ever had anyone take you from here.”

            At the word here, Strider couldn’t stop the surprise scream that was ripped from his throat, for he felt two of Boromir’s fingers being shoved roughly into his hole. The pain was like nothing he had ever known, and he felt the fingers moving around in him. _Bastard._ Strider couldn’t stop himself from groaning out as he tried to move away from the fingers. He held back though any screams he wanted to yell, for he would not show weakness to his captor. _I will kill him, and I will escape._ Strider tried to move, tried to think of anything else, but the fingers moving around in him found a way to bring him back.

            “So, you are a virgin back here, slave.” Boromir moaned out. He continued to move his fingers in and out of Strider’s hole, watching the man under him squirm. “I will take great pride in knowing that I am the one that completely owns you.” A smile fell across Boromir’s face as he listened to Strider try and hold back his groans of pain. “Don’t keep your sounds to yourself. Let me hear.”

            Strider felt a third finger enter him, and he couldn’t stop himself from yelling out in pain. He wanted death, for it felt like those fingers were tearing him apart from the inside. _What kind of person takes sick pleasure from this._ The moans that were coming from Boromir were sickening to him, and he thought that he was going to be sick.

            He did not know how long the fingers were in him, but it felt like an entirety. Strider let out a sigh of relief when he felt the fingers being removed from him, despite the force that was used. It felt nice not to have the fingers in him anymore, moving around. And yet, he couldn’t stop his body from tensing as he felt something else at his hole, trying to force its way in. Strider felt Boromir’s hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks out to give the object more of an opening. He knew that it was Boromir’s cock, and he prayed that that was not going to enter him. He could feel a pressure building at his entrance, and he tried his best to keep the cock out.

            “Relax slave.” Boromir whispered out. “It will hurt less if you just relax your body. Or keep it tight, either way you belong to me.” Strider felt Boromir increase the pressure, and he tried harder to will his body to keep the cock out.

            Something gave though, and he felt the head of Boromir’s cock enter him. Strider couldn’t stop the scream that was ripped from his mouth, and could stop the screams that followed as he felt more of Boromir’s cock enter him. He thought that Boromir would show mercy as he felt Boromir slowly pull out of him until only the head remained, but then he felt Boromir tightly grip his hips, forcefully shoving more of his cock into him. Strider couldn’t stop the scream that was ripped from his mouth as he felt Boromir start to pick up a rhythm.

            “You have no idea how could you feel.” Boromir moan out. Strider tried to will the pain to disappear, but it wouldn’t. He finally felt that Boromir was all the way in him, and shivered as Boromir licked the side of his face. “My father really knows how to reward a son that shows loyalty.” Strider felt Boromir slowly pull out of him, and it felt as though his tormentor was pulling everything out of him. When only the cock head remained, Strider couldn’t hold back the gasp of pain as he felt Boromir slam his cock into him. “I hope this hole of yours always stay tight, slave.”

            Time seemed lost to Strider, as Boromir continued his assault of slowly moving in and out of him. The sounds that filled the room were sickening to Strider’s ears, but what made it worse were the sounds that were coming from Boromir. Strider willed himself to keep his screams and groans of pain in to himself, but every now and again one would slip out. The pain was something he never thought he would ever have to endure, but he was. The cock moved in and out of him at a steady pace, and he wished for it to be over, hating that the blows to his face earlier made it impossible for him to fight back. The sounds of their bodies hitting each other, and Boromir’s moans of pleasures, were getting to much for him, and he prayed that he would lose consciousness soon. Then he felt Boromir’s cock twitching in him, and then he felt something being released into him. It was hot, and he listened to Boromir moan out in pleasure, and Strider thought he was going to be sick. All he wanted to do was pass out from the pain, but for some forsaken reason, his mind would not let him. A groan of pain escaped his mouth as he felt Boromir entangle his fingers in his hair, forcing his head up.

            “That was the best sex I have ever had, slave.” Boromir whispered out. Strider wished he could say something, but his body was too weak. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t just pass out already if he was that weak. “I feel that as time goes on, it will be even better. And if I feel that you need to be severely punished, I will let my most trusted men have you for a night. But I hope you keep your pride, slave. For it will make breaking you that much more fun.”

            Strider knew that he would keep fighting, no matter what happened. This was not a fate he wanted, and he would fight, and fight for his memories as well. Finally, it seemed his body was ready to show him mercy as he felt everything catch up to him and he felt the darkness start to take him. Before he completely lost consciousness, he heard Boromir whisper something in his ear that made his blood run cold. “I will not ever let you die nor escape. You are mine for all time.” At those words, Strider felt his eyes closing, and he let the darkness take him.


End file.
